


哈鲁一揉就呼噜呼噜

by MakoooI_DhAru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoooI_DhAru/pseuds/MakoooI_DhAru
Summary: # 我心心念念的按摩梗终于被我写完了# 第一次尝试有点小奶猫的哈鲁和小奶狗的真琴# 不过哈鲁真的是猫，真琴倒不是狗狗





	哈鲁一揉就呼噜呼噜

**Author's Note:**

> # 我心心念念的按摩梗终于被我写完了  
> # 第一次尝试有点小奶猫的哈鲁和小奶狗的真琴  
> # 不过哈鲁真的是猫，真琴倒不是狗狗

七濑遥估计是在人界的猫妖里最奇怪的一只。

他喜欢水，很喜欢很喜欢，人生爱好浴缸大海游泳池。

七濑遥撑着自己酸痛的手臂从游泳池里翻上来，把泳帽连着泳镜扯下来扔到地上，往后捋了捋坠着水珠的头发。

甚至还是个运动员，国家级的。

他的喵伙伴们每天都致力于寻找出他如此喜欢水的原因，明明喵都是怕水的，为什么七濑喵却那么喜欢水，还去当了运动员一年四季一天到晚待在水里。

对此七濑遥表示不屑，反过头去质问他们为什么怕水还那么热衷于吃鱼。

果然被人类圈养了以后的猫妖们都变得弱不垃圾还娇气，洗澡的时候还喵的死去活来，一看到鱼就软塌塌地团成一团讨好地往主人怀里钻。

啊……猫族的堕落啊。七濑遥一边揉着酸麻的手臂一边叹了口气。

但他还是很好地保持了猫族一直贯彻的优雅品质以及高贵人格，不对，猫格，并致力于成为一只即使被人类圈养也不能变成软弱无能只会在主人怀里喵喵叫的废物的猫族榜样。

不过如果是在橘真琴的怀里喵喵叫的话他想他应该不会介意的。

毕竟橘真琴的颜值压过一切。

七濑遥往四周看了一眼，岸上是其他的运动员，他都不怎么熟，唯一说过话的只有龙司东，但他貌似正在和他那位澳大利亚的好朋友打电话。

嗯，男朋友。

七濑遥看着龙司东脸上稀有的挂上的微笑下了定论，搓了搓有些发凉的胳膊，从一旁的台子上拿了条浴巾裹起来。

啊，有点想真琴了。

那人上个星期刚去出差，和一帮其他的训练员一起出国去参加培训，走的时候说是一个很牛逼的教授开讲座，可以学一套更舒服更放松的按摩手法。

七濑遥又揉了揉肩膀，有点期待。

他往更衣室走过去，找到写着自己名字的那一间。国家对优秀运动员的待遇还是很好的，更衣室还给配了私人间，里面算不上多好，但有个很长很宽的沙发，设计的是能有足够的空间给运动员们休息按摩。

七濑遥一进门就把整个身子往沙发里面砸进去，他的沙发是橘真琴根据他的数据专门找人订做的，说是可以完美贴合肌肉曲线甚至还可以产生一种按摩的功效。七濑遥也觉得确实是不错，挺舒服，但确切的说他热爱这个沙发的原因还是因为这是橘真琴找人订的，还亲自又测了他的身体数据。

充满真琴爱的沙发啊……满足。

趴着的姿势让七濑遥紧绷的腰肌瞬间放松下来，一下子被放大的酸麻以及夹杂着的解脱感让他舒服得眯了眯眼，闭着眼睛咂巴咂巴嘴，蜷缩进温软的靠垫。

橘真琴打开休息室的门，看到空无一人的室内吓了一跳，龙司教练不是说遥在这里吗，难道回家了？

他走进去把外套脱下来往沙发上一搭，突然手顿了顿，随即对着沙发勾起唇角。  
七濑遥的泳裤被丢在沙发的角落，一只小小的英短蜷成团缩在靠枕里，白色的软毛被酒红色的沙发衬的很呼噜呼噜。

就是那种看起来一揉就呼噜呼噜的小毛毛。

橘真琴看了眼墙上的钟，据龙司教练说，七濑遥起码进来已经三小时了。

睡够了吧，小懒猫。

橘真琴没忍住伸手捏了捏英短垂着的耳朵，没动静。

戳戳一鼓一鼓的肚子，没动静。

又揉揉缩起来的小肉垫，小猫翻了个身，伸出爪子在空中抓了几下，蹬了蹬腿儿，没抓到东西，又缩回去，继续没动静。

橘真琴被萌的两眼发亮，忍不住笑出声，一把把小猫捞起来塞进怀里，自己坐进沙发，对着他雪白后颈上的一小撮灰毛毛吻了吻。

七濑遥正睡的昏昏沉沉，忽然觉得全身被一股熟悉的气息包围，随即后背传来了人的手掌的美好温度，熟练地按压着自己酸痛的颈部。他被按的舒服地伸了个懒腰，嗓子深处发出享受的呼噜呼噜声，迷迷瞪瞪地睁开了眼。

我靠！七濑遥一下子从温暖的怀里蹦出来跳到地上，瞪大了眼睛盯着面前最着自己微笑的人。

茶色头发！绿眼睛！肩膀！条纹围巾！腿好长！还有脸！好帅！

橘真琴！！！

他回来了！！！！！！

橘真琴被他突然的动作吓了一跳，看着小猫那双瞪的老大的蓝眼睛愣了愣，又一下子笑出来，把他又捞回自己怀里，低下头对着软软的耳朵吻了吻。

“小遥，我回来了。”

七濑遥猫身一个激灵，抬起头对着橘真琴还微张着的唇看了一眼，十分迅速地橘真琴怀里扑腾了一下，果决地重新蹦到地上。

橘真琴眼前一花，就看到一个白花花光溜溜还泛着光的人朝自己猛扑过来，两个人一下子一起砸进了沙发里，他还没来得及说话，嘴唇就被对方死死堵住了。  
七濑遥被橘真琴提前一星期回来的惊喜冲晕了头，也没管自己刚变成人以后不着寸缕的样子，整个人对着橘真琴就扑了过去，死死地搂住他宽厚温热的臂膀，湿软的唇堵住另一张有些干燥的唇瓣，舌头不管不顾地探进去寻找着橘真琴的。  
橘真琴很快反应过来，温柔地用舌尖卷住那条小舌，在他的上颚处轻舔了下，好笑地感受到怀里人的身子一瞬间软了下去，整个人趴到了自己身上。

他离开了七濑遥的唇，手环住他的腰，触手的温润滑腻让他整个身子为之一颤，手下意识地贴紧了几分。

“唔，真琴，”七濑遥喘息着开口，餍足地舔了舔唇，“你怎么这么早就回来了呀？”

小猫刚化为人之后有一段时间的脱力和晕乎，即便是人身但还是一副猫咪的性子，软塌塌地瘫在橘真琴身上，说话的时候还拖着撒娇似的尾音，细细的声音如羽毛一样骚弄着对方的耳廓。

橘真琴叹了口气，小心地撑着他的胳肢窝把人举起来坐好，看着那双依赖满满的水蓝色眼睛，心里一软，没忍住冲着那双湿漉漉的眼睛又想印一个吻，没想到刚低下头去唇就被七濑遥衔住了。

嘴唇被细牙轻轻叼住的麻痒刺的橘真琴低喘了声，在那根小舌温软地缠上来的时候让他的眼睛一瞬间泛了红，脖颈上的青筋暴起了一瞬。他随即果断地伸手搂住怀中人的后颈，发狠地把人往自己身上压了压，舌头往对方唇里探去，用舌尖挑拨着七濑遥口中化成人身依旧没有褪去的小尖牙。

七濑遥一瞬间被刺激得身体更加瘫软，唇舌间只留下了低软的喘息和津液交换的水声，双手不老实地从橘真琴后背的线衫里伸进去，胡乱地抚摸着他柔韧有力的背肌，纤长的手指不停地在突出来的蝴蝶骨上骚弄。

橘真琴被这人挑拨的全身一紧，双手扶上他光裸的腰肌，刚想往上伸，怀中人一个扭身就从他身下钻出来。

“真琴，”橘真琴愣愣地看着七濑遥一本正经地反趴到沙发上，一本正经地冲着他眨巴着眼睛开口，“我的问题你还没回答呢。”

“……”橘真琴瞥了眼自己身下蠢蠢欲动的某小真琴，又看了眼七濑遥闪着光的双眼，以及因为趴着的姿势完美展现出来的背部和腰部线条，特别和臀部勾出来的那条线实在是引人犯罪。

七濑遥被盯的有些疑惑，不自觉地歪了歪头，结果又换来橘真琴的一个无奈又宠溺的叹息。

他刚想开口问，对方就靠了过来，揉了揉他的头发，轻声开口：“其实项目结束，按道理来说还有三天。”

“但我听龙司教练说你这几天训练的特别累，我就跟那边的教授们做了申请，申请如果我能在这几天内掌握那套按摩手法我就提前回来看你。”

“于是你学会了？”七濑遥的尾音因为压抑不住内心雀跃而带着小小的上扬。

“那是，”橘真琴笑开来，做了个中二的抬下巴，冲着七濑遥努努嘴，“也不看看你男人是谁。”

七濑遥也笑出来，橘真琴为了自己提前回来让他心情不由得很愉悦。他抬起头看着橘真琴的一脸温柔缱卷的笑，却突然在那张温柔的茶色眼睛下看到了浅浅的黑眼圈。

他手指握紧了些，微微冲着橘真琴蹙起了眉，“那真琴这几天是不是都没睡好？”

“还行，”橘真琴拍了拍他的肩膀，手指在凹陷下去的肩窝处流连着打着旋儿，“不过小遥如果想补偿我的话，我也不介意哦。”

还有力气干这事儿？

七濑遥愣了愣，一把抓住他那只乱动的手，伸出舌尖轻舔了下手指尖，勾了勾唇，冲橘真琴眨眨眼，“不要，我要等验收了成果以后再考虑考虑。”

橘真琴一愣。

七濑遥伸伸手把沙发旁边挂着的那套浴袍拎过来往身上一套。

“给我按，就你新学的那套。”

事实证明橘真琴这一个星期的确没白费，这套按摩真的很舒服，完美地缓解了七濑遥训练这么多天来酸痛的各处肌肉，舒服到刚刚醒来的七濑遥又昏昏欲睡，一直到橘真琴叫他的名字。

“小遥，醒醒，”橘真琴拍拍他的肩膀，“把你的尾巴和耳朵变出来，给你按一下。”

七濑遥还没反应过来，迷迷瞪瞪地就把尾巴和耳朵变出来了，直到橘真琴捏上他的猫耳朵开始按的时候，他才反应过来想要收回来已经来不及了。

他怎么就忘了猫耳朵和尾巴是……

“真……真琴……别……别按……嗯……别按了……”七濑遥不可抑制地呻吟出声，耳朵上传来的不重不轻地揉按疯狂着刺激着他的神经，猫耳窝里敏感的软肉被橘真琴这几年来辛勤训练出来的手法挑逗的酥酥软软。

七濑遥软软地伸出手去够在自己耳朵上作乱的那只大手，没想到橘真琴突然把手拿起来，随即顺着七濑遥后背那条性感的凹陷一路滑下去，脊椎到尾椎传来的轻微瘙痒让七濑遥又一次没忍住嘴中轻浅的呻吟，但耳朵上不再传来挑逗让他淡淡地舒了一口气。

直到橘真琴一把握住了他的尾巴尖儿。

“嘶啊！”七濑遥没忍住叫了一声，整个人在沙发上往上蹦了蹦，把尾巴从橘真琴手里抽出来，翻过身似笑非笑地看着一脸笑意的橘真琴，“你这按摩还管给猫按的？”

橘真琴笑，又伸出手抓着尾巴揉了几把。

“操，”七濑遥拼命抑制住了喉咙里几乎要冲出的呻吟，暗骂了一句，想了想坐起身，在橘真琴锁骨处狠狠咬了一口，抬起头来挑着眉看橘真琴因为疼痛皱起来的脸，“橘真琴，学有所成啊。”

“可不是嘛，没成也得成，”橘真琴委屈地揉了揉肩膀，抬起头盯着七濑遥那双水蓝色的猫眼，“遥怎么下嘴这么狠嘛。”

“可不是嘛，不狠也得狠，”七濑遥学着他的话哼了一声，看着橘真琴皱着眉的样子不屑地撇撇嘴，这人也太会撒娇了，痛痛痛痛啥嘛！他明明都把尖牙收起来了。

可是他看着橘真琴一脸委屈样还是忍不住上手给他揉了几把。

橘真琴表示不满足，继续委屈地皱着眉头眨巴眼，“还痛，要小遥呼呼。”

七濑遥差点没给他一掌打过去，但看着那张脸还是忍住了，“忍辱负重”地朝那仅仅只是泛了红印的地方吹了几下。

不行，太帅，下不了手。

橘真琴几乎是在他凑过来的一瞬间就裂开嘴给了他一个大大的笑，在他呼出几口气以后一脸黏糊地对着他伸出双臂就抱上来，冲着他的唇角啃了几口，一个翻身把他压到了身下。

等七濑遥反应过来，他的浴袍已经香消玉损了。

此刻估计躺在沙发下面，承受着它此生都不应该承受的痛苦。

橘真琴这个混蛋。

七濑遥定了定神，专心致志地回应某混蛋凑上来的嘴唇，还有那只不知道什么时候又伸到他耳朵上揉捏的手。

他顿了顿，没说话，嘴里舌尖勾过橘真琴的，手往下伸，握住橘真琴早已挺立起来的性器，并满意地听到对方的一声闷哼。  
冰凉纤细的指尖灵活地拨弄着火热物什的前端，细嫩的手指带着一层修剪得当的指甲轻轻搜刮着搔刮着性器上凸起的青筋，同时用略带粗糙的掌心厮磨着下方的卵蛋。

“嘶——小遥……”

橘真琴咬紧牙狠狠吸了一口气，一把抓住七濑遥在他身下作乱的手，强硬地领着它来到它主人的性器前，那里也早早的挺立竖起。橘真琴抓着七濑遥的手往上面摸去，抓着它的一根手指像刚才一样搔刮着马眼。

被爱人拿着自己手给自己手淫的景象是在是过于淫靡，七濑遥看了一眼就红透了脸别开身去，一手遮脸地躺倒在温软的沙发上，嘴里发出不可抑制的呻吟，下身传来的奇异快感以及浓郁的羞耻感使他更加兴奋，不由自主地把身下往橘真琴的手里送。

“嗯吖……嗯……啊……真……真琴……慢……慢一……啊！那……那里——嗯啊……”

此时橘真琴眼里的爱人整个人充斥着无法言喻的诱惑，明明身材机理完美胸肌腹肌发达，宽肩窄臀的身材充满了运动员的力量，但却在自己的撩拨下就变成了软塌塌的小猫，整个人瘫软在沙发上浸着色气的汗水，白皙的皮肤在暖光灯的照射下似乎都透着光，手还挡着脸，若有若无地露出点带着情欲和迷蒙的神情，水蓝色的眼睛眼角因为是猫的原因而为微微上调，竟是成了一副祸国殃民的妖孽德行，哼哼唧唧地如花一般在橘真琴身下绽开。

“小遥，”橘真琴被他刺激的声音低沉，少有的嘶哑嗓音听得七濑遥一个剧烈颤抖，“这样好像有点不够呢……”

七濑遥还没反应过来他画里的意思，整个人被橘真琴调了个个儿，眼前突然出现的硕大性器让他突然一惊，霎那间红了脸。橘真琴拿那东西蹭了蹭他的脸颊，示意他快点，并且突然张嘴含住了七濑遥微微颤抖的性器。

七濑遥一个激灵，为了掩饰口中的呻吟，随即不甘示弱地也张嘴含住了橘真琴的。

灵巧的舌尖绕着马眼打转，时不时的吸吮让橘真琴不禁喟叹出声，同时口中也不闲着，本来围着顶端打转的舌尖换了位置，沿着柱身一路来到了底部卵蛋处。  
“……真琴……嘶啊……啊！”七濑遥射了，射了橘真琴一嘴一脸。

自家小男友是真的对那处很敏感，碰到就离射不远了。

“操，”橘真琴被七濑遥此处意识模糊双颊泛红眼角含泪的样子刺激的又涨大了几圈，舔了舔嘴角残留着的浊液，就着液体朝他的后穴探去。

“嗯……嗯啊……嗯……唔嗯！”

刚射完精的七濑遥处于意识恍惚的状态，还在高潮余韵中朦胧就硬生生地被橘真琴的动作刺激的大声呻吟。

“小遥，你怎么又这么早就射了，”橘真琴用舌尖舔舐着他后穴口的细小褶皱，说话是炽热的气体喷洒在敏感细嫩的穴口，刺激的七濑遥又是一个颤抖，“不听话的小猫是要受惩罚的哦。”

七濑遥听了又是浑身一颤。

这人去出差了几次怎么越来越恶劣了。

“嗯……嘶啊……我操……啊……”七濑遥骂人都骂得断断续续，后穴里传来的触感舒服得他的后颈不自主地往后仰，下巴和脖子勾出一道美好的弧度，“橘真琴……嗯……你……你他妈……从哪里……哪里学来的……嗯啊……这些……东西……”

“啊……”橘真琴勾出个笑，舌尖又往里头探了探，“小遥不是总是说脏话嘛，不好不好。”

“……”七濑遥懒得理他，闭上眼专心致志感受对方带给自己的强烈刺激。

后穴处的手指灵活地不断戳刺，两根指尖坏心眼儿地夹住那方最敏感的软肉，用略粗的指节顶住因为强烈刺激而收缩的内壁，温柔却不失力道的研磨让七濑遥连连娇喘出声。

他抬起头看着橘真琴充满情欲却依旧温柔的眉眼，定了定神，直起身来向着橘真琴靠过去，双手软软地环抱住他的腰身，凑过去吻上对方泛红的耳尖，双唇轻启。

“真琴，不够。”

橘真琴愣了一瞬，随即勾了勾唇角，一偏头咬住了七濑遥小巧的鼻尖，轻柔却带着笑意的低语在两人泛红的面颊间响起。

“那小遥……还要什么呢？”橘真琴笑起来，磁性的如红酒一般醇厚的声音发出软软的哼声，撒娇似的往七濑遥身上蹭了蹭，把他搂紧了些，“不告诉我的话，我不知道嘛。”

“要这个，”七濑遥也不害臊，大大方方地低下头去往橘真琴挺立的性器上狠狠吸了一口，换来对方一个激颤，“真琴的这个，插进来。”

橘真琴一时间愣了半天，七濑遥在说这话的时候甚至还扭了扭腰，修长的雪白猫尾连着纤细的腰身轻轻摆动，这真的是他第一次见到如此色气的七濑遥，晕的脑细胞都要死光，愣愣地蹦出一句：

“小遥，你这是在玩火。”

七濑遥也愣住，随即很不给面子地笑了出来。

橘真琴也反应过来，一时间羞红了脸，手足无措地看着七濑遥笑出花儿来的笑脸。他气急败坏地捂住七濑遥的嘴，那人反而笑的更欢，连眼泪都笑出来，挂在睫毛上亮晶晶地刺的橘真琴眼睛疼。

“你真的是……”橘真琴暗骂了一句，突然发了狠把七濑遥整个人翻过去摁在沙发上，后腰发力，勃起的性器对着那处幽密就狠狠地插了进去。

“啊！”七濑遥被他突然的进入逼出一声高声呻吟，炽热粗大的性器直直地戳刺到体内的敏感点，刺激的那块软肉刺激的肉壁剧烈收缩，前端径直就喷射出了白浊。

“小遥，又不乖哦，”橘真琴淡笑着看着怀中人瘫软下来，在高潮余韵中喘着气，低下头去往那人疲软的性器上轻轻吮吸了一口，换来他又一次失声的呻吟，“这么早就高潮，考虑过我吗？”

七濑遥眼前还带着高潮过后的水雾，一片迷茫间就看到橘真琴往自己的性器上又舔了一口，舌尖沾上了色气的浊液，还抬起头来看着自己笑。

他一阵气闷，伸出手想去捂橘真琴的嘴，没想到手还没伸出去，那人身下竟是突然开始了动作，巨大火热的肉棒在刚刚高潮过后的体内剧烈动作，次次对着最要命的那点狠狠戳刺，刚刚被刺激过的内壁此时越发敏感，如一张张小口般的吸吮包裹着粗大的性器。

“啊……嗯吖……真琴……好……好大啊……那……那里太……啊慢……慢一点……嘶啊！太……太深了！啊……嗯……嗯真……琴……”七濑遥一时间被操弄的失去理智，眼角渗出生理性的盐水，“啊……抱……要抱……真琴……嗯吖！抱抱我好……不好……嗯……”

橘真琴看着他的样子一阵心软，伸出手臂一个用力把人抱起来搂到自己怀里，把他的两只长腿放到自己腰间。动作的转换让两个人同时喟叹出声，性器因为身体的重量在七濑遥体内进入的又深了几分，又一次剧烈地戳刺到深处的感觉让七濑遥的身体一个剧烈震颤。

破碎的呻吟从嘴中溢出，舒爽到极致的泪水流出失焦的双眼，沾染了布满情欲的脸庞。汗水顺着纤细的脖颈滑下来，在性感的锁骨处形成了一个浅浅的小水洼，一部分继续滑下来，顺着训练得当的胸肌一直汇入了美好的人鱼线。

而橘真琴的眼里只有那晶莹的水珠划过胸前那两点嫣红的色气场面，忍不住低下头去对着七濑遥胸前的那一点狠狠吮吸，舌尖灵活地绕着那一小点打着转儿，乳晕被刺激的感觉让七濑遥又忍不住身子一紧，但乳尖因为得不到满足而越发瘙痒，逼的他不由自主地把胸往橘真琴脸上靠。

“嗯？小遥为什么要往我这里靠？”橘真琴避开他凑过来的动作，淡笑着问。

“……”七濑遥给了他一个白眼，但身下传来的不断刺激使得乳尖处瘙痒到了极致，“舔……舔那里……”

“哪里？”橘真琴继续着身下猛烈的攻击，嘴角的弧度勾的更大。

“我……靠……橘……橘真琴！你……你……”七濑遥被他嘴角的笑晃的眼睛疼，第一次见到自家男友如此“无赖”的一面让他的极端震惊中带着莫名的兴奋，想了想便直接抛去了羞涩，喘息着开口，“我要你……舔……舔这里……嗯……乳……乳头那里……”

橘真琴满意地冲着他张开的唇印了一口，随即腾出一只手拨弄着他左胸口那点挺立的敏感，头埋到右胸前，舌头径直贴上了乳尖，炽热的带着些颗粒的舌头毫不留情地舔舐着细嫩柔软的乳尖，身下的动作也不停，每一次的动作都把性器整根拔出又一下子狠狠地插进去，硕大的肉棒每一次进出都带出穴内殷红的软肉，从穴口到最深处同时的刺激让七濑遥爽的神智不清，叫声都喊的嘶哑，只得软趴趴地蜷在橘真琴宽厚的胸前。

“真……真琴，”七濑遥突然开口，眼睛望向橘真琴的脸，“我……我好想你……”

橘真琴动作一愣，随即就是越发激烈的冲刺，激的七濑遥嘴里的话都说不出来，只得拼命拍打他的胳膊，示意他慢下来一会儿。

“你……你先听我说……”七濑遥在他发红的眼尾处吻了吻，那里还带着黑眼圈，“真琴……这几天为了我，很累吧。”

橘真琴想开口说话，嘴巴却被七濑遥堵住。他不解地对上对方的眼睛，却看到了那双水蓝色眸子里浓浓的心疼。

“我……我很想真琴，特别想，每一刻见不到都想，”七濑遥轻轻地用手抚上他的眼睑，“我知道真琴也想我，所以才会这么早就赶回来。”

“能见到你，我很开心，但下次不要这样了好吗？”  
橘真琴一愣，定定地看着眼前的那只手轻柔的动作，连指尖都是温柔的。

“为了早点见到我而伤害自己的身体，我会心疼。”七濑遥垂眸，吻上橘真琴微张的唇，没有动作，就仅仅是将唇瓣贴触上对方的，竟是不带一丝情欲，唇瓣间浸润的只有炽热浓烈的情感。

“小遥……”橘真琴一时间愣住，随即笑起来，唇也往七濑遥那边贴了贴，“不要再说这样的话了。”

“为什么？”七濑遥疑惑地抬起头来看他。

“因为这样会让我……”他的腰间突然一个用力，七濑遥没反应过来被刺激的瞬间用手指在他的后背划出几道红痕，“受不了。”

他伸手握住七濑遥挺立的性器狠狠地撸动了几下，另一只手打着转儿对着他身后的尾巴尖儿揉捏，对方爆发出的剧烈呻吟和突然绞紧的后穴让橘真琴终是忍不住低吼一声，发泄在七濑遥最深处的体内。

滚烫的精液径直喷洒在敏感处的强烈快感让七濑遥的性器一个极致震颤，精液也在一声高声地喘息尖叫之后喷射了出来，点点白浊印上了两人还紧紧相贴着的小腹。

橘真琴餍足地舔了舔唇，喘出以后一声粗气之后缓缓退出了七濑遥的体内。

长久相连的地方因为分开而发出“啵”的一生，不响亮却清脆的声音让七濑遥在高潮的快感中都羞红了脸，把头深深地埋进了橘真琴温暖安稳的臂膀。

橘真琴好笑地捏了捏他垂下来的猫耳，刺激的七濑遥又不自主地蹦哒了一下，扭头埋怨地看了他一眼，突然从他身上跳下来，蹦到地上。

橘真琴顿了一瞬，就看到一只英短猫闪着还未消散去的白光就钻进了自己怀里，毛绒绒的身子不停地在自己怀里蹭着，尾巴尖儿绕着胳膊打着转儿。

他的心里也想进了一只猫一样柔软，伸手抹上小猫的后颈，指尖熟练地捋着颈间和后背出细软的毛毛。七濑遥舒服地舒展了四肢，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的叫声。

“呐，小遥啊，”橘真琴把他抱起来，在他湿漉漉的小鼻尖处印下一个吻，“我好喜欢你。”

七濑遥的毛肉眼可见地僵直了，又在下一瞬间把整个身子蜷成团缩进身边人的臂弯。

他贴着橘真琴的胸膛，感受着他的胸腔因为温柔的低笑而轻轻震颤。

七濑遥悄悄往上瞟了一眼，橘真琴的下巴即使从这个角度看也是完美的，并且因为刚结束了欢爱而平添了一份性感。

明明长着一张这么帅的棱角分明的脸，却总是能对着他笑的这么温柔。

不经意间又被男朋友帅了依赖你，七濑遥忍不住又团紧了些，用两只爪子抱住自己的尾巴。

幸好是只猫，七濑遥想，否则他此时估计得全身红透。

过了半晌，连橘真琴都快以为七濑遥团起来睡着了的时候，他抖了抖毛站起来，从沙发一角的衣服里扒拉出自己的手机，抱着橘真琴的手指解开了锁，费劲儿地把爪爪上的肉垫张开，一点点地打着字。

橘真琴的目光随着他的动作移动，在看清楚了字之后惊喜地瞪大了眼，一把把七濑遥捧起来拼命用脸颊蹭着他小小的猫脸。

七濑遥别扭地别开了眼，默默地用爪子捂住了自己透红的猫耳朵。

记事簿：「真琴，我也好喜欢你的。」

文/湿草


End file.
